


here or there or anywhere

by nagase (machogwapito)



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, TOKIO
Genre: Literally this is just porn, M/M, Public Sex, Sex in the wild, sex in the dirt, sex in the water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machogwapito/pseuds/nagase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: "Fucking in a forest, under the waterfalls and in a cave."</p>
            </blockquote>





	here or there or anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> For [unffinityandbeyond](http://unffinityandbeyond.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.

Masahiro’s first question is how many health hazards they’re meeting when Tomoya tries to whip his dick out in the middle of DASH Island’s forest.

Or at least it would be if it hadn’t devolved into a quick _ohhhhh, shiiiiiit_.

Tomoya’s grinning—or, well, grinning as much as he can with his lips around Masahiro’s cock, his fingers easily jerking the length of his shaft. Masahiro’s mouth opens and closes and Tomoya tries not to feel smug about the way his drummer’s eyes shut tight the lower his lips move. And then he feels completely smug when a good lick of his tongue has Masahiro twitching against his inner cheek, hardening until Tomoya can rub the roof of his mouth against the tip of him.

Eventually his nose is poking the hem of Masahiro’s stupid yellow t-shirt. Masahiro tries to keep himself still even though he’s ruined Tomoya’s hairstyle completely in his fingers.

At this point Masahiro’s got a part of his working gloves between his teeth to keep from letting Yamaguchi hear what the hell they’re doing. Granted, he’s supposed to be on the other side of the island, but you can never be too sure.

'Picking berries' usually doesn't equate to sucking Masahiro off, even though Tomoya wishes it did. Most days it means actually picking berries so they can figure out what they can eat on this godforsaken place. But Tomoya had licked one and Masahiro had stared one second too long and then lips were on each other and their hands were roaming and Tomoya ended up just shoving his hand into Masahiro's pants to start rubbing his palm against him.

It works every time, and now as Tomoya deepthroats him and inhales sharply through his nose the moment Masahiro starts to thrust up into his mouth, Tomoya’s figured out a nice little way for them to kill time when the island gets too boring.

Tomoya doesn’t get Masahiro’s come down his throat. He gets it even better.

When Masahiro’s about to hit his orgasm, he tugs Tomoya off and presses him down and tugs his pants down just enough so he can push his cock into him. Masahiro’s hand covers Tomoya’s mouth as he fucks him from behind, and Tomoya’s pants are around his thighs as their knees dig into the dirt, his moans muffled by the rough skin of Masahiro’s palm.

Masahiro comes inside of him and Tomoya feels warm and sticky, and Masahiro fucks him and jerks him until Tomoya tumbles right off the edge, too.

Tomoya slumps happily against the grass even when Masahiro sacrifices his towel to clean up his belly. And he whines when Masahiro cleans him out with his tongue, not even caring that he gets hard again and Masahiro just stares at him like he’s inhuman.

* * *

Standing under waterfalls long enough usually equates some form of manliness, Tomoya’s told. They aren’t here for DASH filming specifically, but they’d found the spot a couple of weeks back with Yamaguchi and Joshima and never came back to it until now. Yamaguchi’s off the island for his kid’s birthday. Taichi’s off somewhere with Joshima to look for some rabbits or other. Tomoya, meanwhile, practically drags Masahiro back to the waterfalls.

The camera crew stay with Taichi.

At first he tells Masahiro he wants to go because the waterfalls are pretty. But then he says that if they’re going to explore it and see it and maybe swim a little, then they should take off their clothes. Masahiro gives him this look that usually means he knows what Tomoya’s thinking. When they’re swimming in a little pool of water behind the waterfall itself, Masahiro proves it by tugging Tomoya against his chest and kissing him.

It’s pretty hot when Masahiro takes the initiative. It’s even better when he presses Tomoya against the edge of the pool and fucks him with his fingers. Tomoya’s fingers scratch and grip against the rock as he arches and groans, and the thing is—it’s not like anyone’s going to hear them anyway, right?

The pool doesn’t feel as cold as it did when they started. It feels practically scalding when Masahiro presses into him.

The water sloshes around them as Masahiro rocks his hips forward, hissing as he presses his face to Tomoya’s neck. It crests enough that it spills over the edge of the pool with each arch of Tomoya’s back. When Tomoya comes there’s a sudden burst of warmth in the space between them, and when Masahiro comes Tomoya thinks he’s so full of wet stuff he’ll die.

He quickly realises his true cause of death when Masahiro urges him to sit on the edge of the pool and fingers him until he comes a second time.

Panting, Tomoya trembles and watches as Masahiro kisses and mouths his spent cock.

And then he watches as Masahiro licks what parts of the come that got onto his face he can reach before sinking underwater to wash the rest off.

* * *

When Joshima says that they have to explore the new cave at the edge of the island, Tomoya and Masahiro have to hide their grins to the best of their ability. It’s mostly because Taichi’s already suspecting something with how close they’re standing, and he isn’t afraid to say so out loud, throwing in a healthy dose of ‘that’s gross’ and ‘come on you fools’. Unfortunately they get camera crews with them this time, and they go throughout the island without holding hands—not even once. But Tomoya knows what Masahiro’s thinking and Masahiro knows what Tomoya’s thinking, and now they’re wondering how they’ll pull it off.

The mouth of the cave itself is wide, and they have no trouble entering it walking on two feet. The inside of it has that odd dripping noise caves usually get, and it smells a lot like seawater. Masahiro smartly concludes that the cave fills with water during high tide. The cameraman that follows them nods as if he didn’t already know this.

Tomoya isn’t a spectacular spelunker, and Masahiro isn’t either. They nearly slip a couple of times in the cave, flashlights and all. But while the mouth started wide, a few minutes into their walk they realise the cave getting narrower and narrower. Tomoya’s flashlight flickers and Masahiro pretends to be worried about the battery. Once it dies out completely, the cameraman insists he leave to get a replacement so they can explore as much of the cave as they can.

Which is their cue.

The walls of the cave are wet, which sucks immensely, but Tomoya pushes Masahiro against it anyway, feeling Masahiro’s mouth press to his own before he can even try making the first move. They grind against each other, hips flush and chests brushing, and when Masahiro starts to rub himself against the bulge of Tomoya’s pants, Tomoya whines about how little time they have for this.

So they undo their pants, keeping their shoes on, and Tomoya presses his hands to the cave wall. Masahiro tugs it down just enough to expose the curve of his ass, and when he slaps it, the sound echoes along with Tomoya’s little yelp.

Masahiro uses his mouth to feel down Tomoya’s back, and he uses his hands to spread his cheeks before he touches his tongue to his hole. Like this Masahiro spits and licks and lubricates Tomoya as much as he can, wetting his fingers with his tongue to stretch him. They’re quick enough that Masahiro still isn’t fully hard when he first thrusts into Tomoya’s body, but Tomoya starts to circle his hips and buck them back and grind so stupidly well that Masahiro twitches and throbs inside him nevertheless.

It’s a rushed job, and it’s almost eerie. The sound of something dripping is the only thing that accompanies Tomoya’s muffled whines and Masahiro’s groans into his lover’s shoulder—the smack of their skin together, the wet sound of Masahiro smearing precome all over Tomoya’s dick with his hand. Masahiro hits Tomoya’s prostate and he’s gone; Tomoya lets out a choked noise as his come splatters over the cave wall and drips down to the ground beneath them. He rides Masahiro all the same until he coaxes him to follow right after.

They’re prepared this time, so Masahiro tugs a plug out one of his pants pockets to push into Tomoya and keep his come inside. Tomoya just tries his best not to fall onto his knees as his pants are tugged right back up onto his hips and Masahiro makes sure none of his come got onto his tummy this time.

When the cameraman returns, he says that any farther would be hazardous according to the experts the staff had consulted. It’d be best if they didn’t continue on.

He asks why Tomoya’s limping when they go back to the boathouse. Masahiro says they tried exploring the rest of the cave even without a working flashlight and Tomoya tripped.

The lie works.

But when they get back and the rest of their bandmates see Tomoya walking slowly, Taichi makes the most ridiculous face and tries to hide it in Joshima’s arm.

Yamaguchi smacks Masahiro up over the head.


End file.
